


Getting Even

by MrGrayson24



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Slut Shaming, ass worship, bottom!snow, cockslut!snow, dom!hope, m/m - Freeform, sub!snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope makes a deal with Snow on how they can resolve their differences. PWP, no plot what-so-ever. Dom Hope with Sub Snow and a lot of rimming. Hardcore PWP, legit no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

The camera turned on and Snow appeared within it’s frame, looking uncomfortable. “Let’s just get this over with.” He glanced between the camera and it’s holder. 

“This was your idea.” Hope replied and he zoomed in on Snow’s face.

“It wasn’t my idea to film it!” Snow rolled his eyes and tried to step out of frame but Hope pulled back the shot to Snow getting anxious. “Let’s just get going.” 

“State your name and the terms of our agreement.” 

Snow tilted his head. “You can’t be serious.” 

No sound came from the other side of the camera. 

“Fine.” Snow pulled back his shoulders, straightened his pants and lifted his chin. “My name is Snow Villiers and I fully agreed to be fucked by Hope Esthiem as retribution.” 

“Be more specific.” Hope demanded and zoomed back in on Snow’s face. Snow glanced about but took a deep breath and looked right at the lenses. “I have fully agreed to let Hope Esthiem do whatever he wishes with me, sexually or otherwise, for – in exchange for-“ 

“Stop.” Hope snapped. “Strip.” 

“But you sai-“

“And no more talking.” 

Snow didn’t care too much for the new, dominant Hope but fair was fair and as Hope had said, Snow was the one who had offered. It hadn’t seemed like a bad idea at the time, Hope was a good kid and it was show him that Snow didn’t mean any harm. But there had been a glimmer in the boys eye that had unnerved Snow. And that feeling of unease was confirmed when Hope had asked to film their little endeavor and per his use of the phase ‘whatever you want’, he had to agree. He didn’t know what Hope planned to do with the video but whatever it was, Snow had wished they had set some stipulations before hand. But here he was, undressing in front of a teenager with a camera, taking orders like a bitch. Eh Snow thought. It could be worse.

Snow decided to have fun and slowed, letting his hand graze up his abdomen to the zipper of his jacket. The descent was slow, Snow wanted Hope to appreciate his body as his thick chest came into view, followed by his etched stomach. With a small groan of appreciation from Hope, Snow tossed the coat next to him, though he didn’t seem to notice. The bulge in his pants was obvious and Snow grinned. 

 

“Enjoying the show, kid?” 

The camera moved up and down. 

Snow laughed as he unzipped his pants. 

Hope moaned a little and the camera went askew but as Snow pulled the fabric passed his hips, Hope thought he might explode right there. Snow was hung but that wasn’t surprising. The surprising part was how hung and how thick, Hope wondered if he would be able to get two hands around the thing but it wasn’t Snow’s cock that would be getting the service treatment today. 

Snow affixed the camera to the tripod. “On all fours.” He commanded as Snow raised an eyebrow but turned and lowered himself to the ground. Hope stripped off his shirt and left the camera recording as he stepped over to Snow. 

Hope massaged Snow’s huge cheeks with a look of amazement of his face. 

“You like that kid?” Snow looked back with a huge grin. For emphasis, he shook his hips and his meaty ass bounced for Hope. “Go on, fucking lick it.” It seemed Snow enjoyed this a little too much. 

But so did Hope and with an outstretched tongue, he moved forward and felt the heat emanate from Snow’s smooth skin before he gave a small lick and the taste of his hairless hole spread through Hope’s taste buds. After that, he was like a man possessed, slobbering and tonguing Snow’s entrance with wild abandon. His hands were sweaty and Snow’s cheeks continued to slip from his grasp, but he was quick to separate them again. 

“Hoooooly FUCK!” Snow threw his head back with a broad smile. “You were really looking forward to this, weren’t you?” He looked over his shoulder, across his arched back, to where Hope gave him an enthusiastic smile from between his butt cheeks. “You mean you could have been eating my hole this whole time and- ugh!” He laughed when Hope rolled his tongue and then gave a guttural moan. “That’s good, that’s so fucking good. That’s it, tongue fuck my ass.” 

At this point, Hope’s face was pressed as far as it could go into Snow that he was essentially making out with Snow’s pucker, then he felt the blonde’s enormous cock leak precum on his knee. It started as trickle before it poured like a faucet and Hope had a dirty thought. Quickly, he lay beneath Snow’s cock with his mouth open, some precum dipping on his forehead as he slid into place. He opened his mouth wide and the juice was given to him freely, and when his cheeks were swollen with Snow’s nectar, he milked the monster appendage for a few last squirts. Then, he sat up and returned to tonguing the man’s opening and spat the precum inside him. 

“Damn! You are kinky! Fuck, that’s right, get me ready for your cock, I’m so fucking wet for you.” 

Hope smiled and spat more into Snow, coaxing the hole open with the end of his tongue. Once the liquid was inside, Hope gave Snow’s ass a smack and the older man clenched, keeping everything within him. 

Hope sat back and admired his handi-work. Snow’s hole was completely drenched, inside and out, with a small clear trail leading from the hole that joined a river of spit that flowed like a river to Snow’s balls and down the back of his thighs. 

“You gonna fuck me, Hope?” Snow asked with an eye brow raised. “I feel so empty without your tongue.” 

Hope thought he might explode right there. “I never knew you were so desperate for my cock, Snow.” 

Snow pushed himself to his knees, stood, and faced Hope. He was harder than steel, his cock bobbed with precum at each movement, each muscle covered in a sheen of sweat, making him look flushed and eager. He reached down and began to stroke himself. “I’ve wanted this since our first night together.” 

“Good.” Hope smiled. “How do you want to do this?” 

Snow looked around and motioned toward the desk. 

“I want to ride you.” And laid Hope atop the table and straddled him. 

When Hope looked up at Snow, he couldn’t help but run his hands along his abdomen and legs, he was too tempting not too touch. Snow noticed and puffed out his chest with a cocky grin, and began to tweak his large nipples but never broke eye contact with Hope. The head of Hope’s erection poked Snow’s opening until Snow guided it between his cheeks, clenched and massaged Hope between them as he bounced up and down. 

Hope threw his head back and groaned, shutting his eyes tight. “You’re ass feels so good.” He cried, trying to hold back his orgasm. 

“Wait till you’re inside.” And with a devilish smile, he angled his hips upward and on the down stroke, slid his hole down on Hope’s cock. “Ugh! Hope! I can feel it throbbing in me!” 

The younger boy couldn’t contain his arousal and as Snow jumped up and down on his dick, Hope’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed and he chanted Snow’s name when Snow grabbed his cock and started stroking. 

Hope smacked his hand away, still moaning. “You… can’t- oh god! Until… until I do…” he cried out. 

Snow rolled his eyes but his mouth was still hung open as he panted for more and he went back to massage his pecks and pinch his nipples. His cock abandoned, it spun like a pinwheel between them, splattering drops of precum on Hope as he struggled to raise his hips and meet Snow, thrust for thrust. 

“I… oh, you’re so tight, ugh! I want to… to fuck you standing up.” Hope struggled to form words and Snow wasn’t too thrilled at having to change positions but he remember the deal and got off Hope so he could stand. 

“Where do you want me, now?” Snow smiled, stroking Hope’s slimy cock. 

Hope grabbed the camera and returned to Snow. “On your knees.” 

Snow rolled his eyes. “Come on, kid. I want you back in my-“

He saw Hope’s look, nodded and dropped to his knees. He could feel the camera lenses on him as he had to go onto all fours to be on level with Hope’s dick. 

“How do you feel about sucking the dick that just fucked you?” Hope said, snidely and grabbed the base of his shaft to slap Snow’s face with it. 

Snow chased the cock with his tongue and moaned. “Mmm, it’s so good. I can’t wait to feel you fill me up again?” 

“Show me you deserve it.” Hope commanded and in one downward swoop, Snow took all of the 7-inch shaft into his mouth. “Fuck!” Hope yelled and zoomed in on where his length disappeared between Snow’s lips. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” 

Snow looked up at him, his flat tongue on the understand of Hope’s cock head and gave him a mischievous grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” And he resumed sucking Hope for all he was worth. 

The footage he was capturing on the camera was too good to be true and Hope was already excited to watch it again later. Here was the glorious, muscular, all-around good guy, Snow, on his knees, worshipping a teenagers cock while he was being filmed. The thought alone made Hope pull Snow from his length to hold back his orgasm. 

“That’s enough.” He was breathing deep. “Lay on your back and open your legs.” 

With a few, final sucks, Snow did as he was told and when he was stationed on the desk, he displayed himself for Hope and the camera. 

“Very nice.” Hope shivered, trying to capture every inch of his body. “Now, finger yourself. Show me what a whore you could be.” 

Not one to shy from a challenge, Snow hoisted up his legs so they were in the air and opened his thighs so everything was on display. His hole still looked tight, even after Hope’s pummeling of it, but Snow still managed to slip two fingers inside and look directly into the camera lenses. “Like this, Hope?” 

He squirted a dollop of precum when Snow mentioned his name. “Just like that.” Hope moaned. “Faster, though.” 

And Snow picked up the pace, adding a third finger without asking and worked his digits at a lightening fast pace until he was whimpering with need. “Please Hope! I want you inside me! I feel so empty!” 

Hope snickered. “Even with three fingers in your ass?” And Snow flushed but kept going. Hope took pity on him and stood between the older man’s open legs, making sure to capture his vulnerable position on camera before he grabbed the base of Snow’s length and squeezed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Snow yelled and he plucked his fingers from his hole and arched into Hope’s hand. 

“I said no cumming! And you were getting close.” Hope stated with one hand already guiding himself to the stretched hole with the camera firmly fixed on his penetration. 

Snow grunted a little when Hope slid inside him but he was quick to accommodate and it was only a minute until he was back to moaning, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“You like that?” Hope asked, zooming in on Snow’s face, which was twisted in pleasure. “You like being a cock slut for a teenager?” 

“Yes!” Snow yelled and couldn’t help but look into the camera. “I’m your slut, please just keep fucking me, it feels so good!” 

Smiling, Hope turned the camera’s feedback screen around so Snow could see what was being captured. At first, he almost didn’t recognize himself, sprawled out, sweaty, and writhing on the desk like he was in heat and a look of desperation he had never seen before. 

“Tell the camera who you are!” Hope moaned. 

“What?” Snow cried, almost in tears from the pleasure. 

“Tell the camera what a whore you are!” Hope snapped. “Say it!” 

Snow looked directly into the camera. “My name is Snow… ugh, oh god. My name is Snow Villiers and…. Hope, agh! And I love getting fucked….” 

“More!” Hope was getting close and started hitting Snow’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Ahh!!!!” Snow screamed. “I’m Snow and I’m your cock whore! You can fuck me anytime, use me anywhere, I just keep fucking me! Never stop!!!” 

Hope couldn’t take anymore and he blew inside Snow, sending rope after rope of creamy cum inside of Snow’s welcoming hole. Without withdrawing, he started stroking Snow’s neglected cock that had dribbled a massive river of precum across his glorious abs. 

It only took a second before Snow was thrusting his hips off the table, into Hope’s hand, sending curse words in every direction and his cock went off like a rocket. Hope had never seen someone shoot so much or so hard but Snow just kept going, some landing on his face, on his stomach and legs and the rest on Hope’s fist. 

When he finally came down, red faced and panting, Hope still had the camera zoomed in on his face. Suddenly, Snow was very aware. 

“Uh… Kid?” He asked, embarrassed. “You think we could turn the camera off now?”


End file.
